Grove Street Families For Life
by bobafett177
Summary: Set after the events of GTA 5. While hoping for more excitement in his life after becoming rich, Franklin meets an idol of his. A man named Carl Johnson. He says he needs Franklin's help to take back his home, Grove Street! It's finally time for the Families to end the reign of the Ballas! FAMILIES FOR LIFE!
1. CJ's Plan

**YO WHAT'S UP HOMIES! It's only appropriate that I say that because...I have a GTA fanfic! This is a new kind of story for me so please bare with me and read on!**

 **I hope you like this story, this is going to be a three part series! But I'll only continue it if you guys give me that amazing support! So if you want me to continue it, Please Favorite, Follow and of course REVIEW! Thank you and I love you all!**

"Fuck! That's some good ass weed!" Franklin commented as he took a puff from his joint.

Franklin Clinton had finally made it. After sticking up the Union Depository 5 months ago and helping Lester with all those stock market jobs, he was now a retired billionaire at the age of 25.

Him and his homies, Michael and Trevor, had taken out all the motherfuckers like Steve Haines, Devin Weston and all the other liabilities that have been nothing more than inconveniences for them for all the time he knew them.

He didn't see Michael and Trevor as much as he used to. Sure, sometimes the three of them met up for a drink at Trevor's stripclub now and again but they haven't done any jobs or scores for a while.

Franklin took another inhale and stared up at the sky. At the moment, he was sitting on a lawn chair, on his deck of his multi-million dollar house in Vinewood hills. He had earned his new life. And he was bored of it.

.

.

After a while he heard some footsteps behind him. On instinct, he jumped up from his chair and pulled out his .50 pistol he kept on him at all times and pointed it at where he heard the noise.

A man who looked like he was in his late 40's shot his arms up into the air. The man was black, he wore a white tank top shirt and a green bandana around his neck. His hair was in an afro and didn't have any facial hair. He was a fairly skinny man but he had hints of muscles here and there.

"Yo homie! Chill!" The man yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house, bitch!?" Franklin asked.

"You're Franklin Clinton, right? You stuck up the Union Depository, right? And you were once part of the Families, right? The older man continued to ask questions.

"Who wants to know? You better tell me before I empty my clip in your ass!"

With his hands still in the air the man told him "My names Carl Johnson!"

That was a name that Franklin was familiar with. He lowered his gun down and bit and began to speak "Wait! Carl Johnson? _The_ Carl Johnson? _The_ C.J? Grove street Families? The same C.J that was able to take on the Ballas and the Vagos almost single handedly? _THAT_ C.J?"

"My fame never eludes me." C.J replied.

Franklin quickly put away his gun and walked over to the middle aged man. "Goddamn! The C.J in my house. You're like my inspiration, N***a!" Franklin said to him while at the same time high fiving him and pulling him closer for a hug.

"Well, comin' from a sharp shooting, government beating, badass motherfucking N***a like you, that's quite a compliment!" C.J said back to him.

"How'd you know I stuck up the U.D?" Franklin asked.

"I have my ways. But enough about that, I need to talk to you. Will you listen?" C.J said.

"Fo' sho homie! Let's talk inside. You want a drink? I got all the good shit!" Franklin offered.

"Why the fuck not? I could use a stiff one!" C.J said accepting his offer.

"I think they have a pill for that, homie!" Franklin replied.

The two men laughed and went inside.

.

.

After pouring a couple glasses of Whisky, the two men clinked glasses and C.J began to speak.

"I'll cut to the chase." C.J said. "I need your help."

"I'm listening." Franklin replied as he sipped his drink.

C.J sighed "You know about Grove street, right?"

"Hell yeah I know! Them fuckin' Ballas control the whole area! Can barely get near there without them trying to pop my ass!" Franklin replied.

"It's wasn't always like that. See, about twenty something years ago, my gang controlled almost every inch of the hood! We were the families! We couldn't be stopped!" C.J explained.

"Why did you let them take it from you?" Franklin asked.

C.J sighed. "While trying to get my brother Sweet out of prison, I got into the rap game, got a stake in a casino, and was able to get a huge house in Vinewood hills. After the dirty cop I had to do jobs for got killed, I moved out of the Grove so I could have a better life."

"You just left? Goddamn N***a! You's a busta!" Franklin said.

C.J continued "A while later, I got word that the Ballas had taken back Grove street. I thought I'd be able to take it back, but this time, the Ballas had the upperhand. They had us outnumbered! So I didn't even try to take it back! I just went home and got high."

"But you know what I realized?" C.J said as he took another sip "That wasn't home! A big house, lots of cars, all these hoes, these piles of money, That isn't home! Home is where your family is, home is where your heart is, home is where you belong! Grove is my home!"

Franklin poured himself another drink and replied with "So what's your point? What do you need me for?"

"I want you to help me take back Grove street." C.J said bluntly.

Franklin almost spit his drink out. "What!?"

"You heard me! I want to get them Ballas out of my hood!"

"Why do you want my help?" Franklin asked. "It's not that I don't wanna help you, it's just that there are plenty of other guns for hire dudes who'll suit you better."

"They aren't Families though! The Families started on the Grove and they'll be the ones to take it back! And you're the homie who stuck up the U.D! We need you, N***a!"

Franklin thought for a moment. "But we're just two N***as. How are we gonna take on all of Grove street?" Franklin asked.

"I've got a whole bunch of Families from all different branches. Carson Avenue, Chamberlain Gangster, Davis Neighborhood, you name it. We have over 20 members who'll help us. We have the best weapons in Los Santos and every kind of tool needed for the job. Our cars are fully modded with armor and all the good shit! We have plenty of heat!" C.J explained.

"My brother Sweet was able to infiltrate the Ballas a couple weeks ago and he told us tomorrow will be the best time to do it! Are you in?" C.J asked.

Franklin thought for a moment. But soon he yelled back "Fuck yeah I'm in! Let's do this shit!"

"That's what I like to hear! You'll be paid handsomely for this!" C.J told him.

Franklin raised his hand "Hell nah! I'm gonna be poppin some bitch-ass Ballas alongside the legendary Carl Johnson! That's payment enough! And can you let my stupid friend Lamar in with this too? He's an idiot but he's useful. And of course, I'll need my dog Chop."

C.J raised his fist "Respect, my N***a! We'll let them in! Families for life!"

Franklin fist bumped him and repeated "Families for life, dog!"

.

.

Franklin called Lamar and he agreed to help. Lamar rushed over to Franklin's crib and they went over the plan.

He told Franklin and Lamar the plan. "The Families will pick us up here at your crib tomorrow Franklin, then we'll arm ourselves to the teeth and head for the Grove! Us and two other Families cars will arrive on the Grove and start poppin off shots. You, me, Lamar and Chop will be in one car and other two will have some Carson Avenue Families in it."

"We shoot first?" Franklin asked.

C.J continued "Yeah. My brother Sweet will be disguised as a Balla, but as soon as he sees the green cars, he'll drop his shitty purple coat and flash our true colors! Behind us, a couple Chamberlain Gangster Families will be blocking the road out of Grove street, stopping any Ballas from escaping using cars."

"Your pretty organized for a old gangbanging N***a!" Lamar said.

"What can I say? I'm a gifted motha fucka! And don't forget! We have to wear green! Respect your hood and fly your colors! Anyway, get some sleep homies! Tomorrow, we take back the Grove! FAMILIES FOR LIFE!" C.J yelled.

Franklin and Lamar raised their guns into the air and yelled back "FAMILIES FOR LIFE!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me if you want this to continue! If you want it to continue for whatever reason, just show me some support!**


	2. Break the Ballas

**What's good my homies? It's Bobafett177 and I'm back with the next chapter of my GTA story! I get that the last chapter was a bit boring but this ones a lot more exciting!**

 **If you like this chapter, then PLEASE FAVORITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! Thanks for the support, I love you all and I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S The reason I censor out all the 'N' bombs in the story is to both keep them in character and to avoid racism. Earlier the story had the N word changed to the word 'Ninja' but my brother told me it seems weird to just have another word to replace it. I know that I could just say the word normally like Rockstar, but this is the internet and we all know someone will get offended.**

The next morning, the three homies prepared for war.

C.J and Lamar crashed at Franklin's crib for the night so they could get an early start. The ate a healthy breakfast (Can't be a gangsta on an empty stomach. LOL), put on their green coats and green bandanas and waited for the Families to arrive.

"Too bad my sister Kendl and her husband Cesar couldn't be here to see this day. They moved out to Liberty city to get away from this gang shit years ago." C.J told them.

.

.

Soon, six dark green cars arrived at on Franklin's street and the gang members stepped out and began to unload and exchange weapons.

"Ready to do this shit?" One of the members asked.

"Fuck yeah! Let's suit up! Let's kill these mothafuckas!" Lamar replied in an almost yelling voice.

"Man, shut the fuck up, N***a!" Franklin scolded Lamar while punching him in the arm "Do you want to let the whole goddamn world know what's going on?"

"My bad homie, just excited is all." Lamar replied rolling his eyes.

.

.

After spending about thirty minutes putting on the bullet proof vests, they supplied and armed everyone to the teeth with SMGs, assault rifles, snipers, AK-47's, pistols, a couple miniguns, some RPG's, a fuckton of grenades and sticky bombs, Molotov cocktails, some jerry cans, thousands of rounds of ammunition for each gun and of course, old fashioned switchblades.

"Wait, is this all of us?" Franklin asked looking at everyone noticing that there aren't very many members.

"Hell no! We have about five more modded cars waiting for us around the corner from the Grove." C.J explained "And a couple of them have a little surprise that'll make even the toughest mothafuckin Balla shit himself."

"Can't wait to see it homie!" Franklin replied.

"Alright Families! Let's roll out!" C.J commanded "Let's break them Ballas!"

"Break the Ballas!" The Families yelled while back raising their guns into the air. Chop even barked like he was doing it too.

"Those bitch-ass Ballas took our hood all those years ago! Are we gonna let those goddamn N***as stink up the Grove!?" C.J asked while yelling.

"Fuck no!" The members yelled back answering.

"Then what are we gonna do?!" C.J asked while yelling.

"Beat 'em back to the ghetto!" The Families yelled back while raising their guns into the air. (That isn't a racist thing. That was a reference to another Rockstar game. If you know the game, you win!)

The Families piled into the cars and sped off to Grove street. With the car that Franklin, C.J, Lamar and Chop were in led the way, commanding their army.

.

.

After a half-hour of driving, the Families had reached the corner before the turn onto Grove street.

"Remember homie…" C.J said "My brother will drop his coat when he hears shots. DO NOT SHOOT HIM!"

"Don't worry about me shootin 'em. You should worry about the idiot getting too trigger happy and killin' us all." Franklin said referring to Lamar.

"Man, fuck you N***a! You're more of a liability than me!" Lamar replied.

"Whatever man." Franklin said as he turned on to Grove street.

As Franklin slowly drove down the road, he took in the sight of Grove street. He hadn't been here since the job where he, Lamar and Trevor were tricked into buying drywall made to look like coke.

The place hadn't changed. It still had the downed power lines and broken lamp posts. The houses were in complete disrepair, having holes and cracks on the walls and driveways. Almost every house had broken or bent chain link fences on the yards. The _Ballas in the hood_ spraypaint tags were a common sight, all written sloppily in purple.

But the worst part were the assloads of Ballas taking up the hood. Every house had at least ten gang members surrounding it, smoking, drinking or shooting at bottles. All of them flying the purple colors. There was easily over a hundred Ballas there. A lot of them stared at the Families cars as they drove down the street, obviously suspicious. There were almost fifteen purple low rider cars and convertibles all around the cul-de-sac area of the street and in the driveways.

When Franklin reached the end of the street and the other Families cars reach there as well, C.J loaded his gun and spoke "Ready homies?"

Franklin and Lamar covered their faces with their green bandanas and Franklin replied "Let's light these fuckas up!"

.

.

Families stepped out of the cars, each one pulled out their weapon of choice and began shooting.

They were able to kill four members before a Balla yelled "Families inbound!" and all the other Ballas pulled out their weapons and began firing while trying to find a place to cover.

At that point, Franklin noticed one of the Ballas take off and drop his coat, revealing a green one underneath. He ran over to the to C.J's side and began shooting with him. "Sup bro?" The man said to C.J.

"Just taken back our home! What 'bout you?" C.J replied.

"Sweet was a traitor! He's one of 'em! Pop him homies!" A Balla yelled.

Lamar and Franklin began using their SMG's to take out as many Ballas as they could while some Carson Avenue Families began to open their car doors to use as a barrier to protect them from the bullets. The three men did the same and continued to shoot.

Around this time, a couple of the Families cars blocked the road at the end of Grove street, blocking escape. The Chamberlain Gangster Family members stepped out of the cars and began to help with the shooting.

"Get out of my hood you fuckin' Ballas!" Sweet yelled as he threw a Molotov cocktail at a bush.

The bottle exploded into flames and the bush was set ablaze. Two Ballas ran out from the bush, burning alive and screaming like hell until they died.

Franklin opened the back door of the car he was hiding behind and let Chop out who was wearing a green collar with spikes on it.

"Dinners served Chop!" Franklin yelled "Rip those fuckas throats out!"

Chop obeyed Franklin's command and charged at the Ballas. The purple gang members were too focused on shooting the Families to defend against the Rottweiler. Chop was able to maul, bite and kill the group of Ballas in less than a minute.

"Good boy Chop!" Franklin yelled. Chop barked back and went off to find more live Balla meat.

.

.

While Franklin was reloading his SMG, C.J handed him three paint cans.

"What the fuck are these for?!" Franklin yelled.

"Throw one at that group of Ballas!" C.J yelled while pointing at a group of four members.

"Fuck it!" Franklin said before chucking it at the group. When it hit the ground at their feet, the can exploded in a cloud of green paint. The Ballas were covered from head to toe in the paint. They all dropped their weapons and grabbed their faces. "My fuckin eyes! I'm blind!" A Balla yelled.

A Family member was able to sneak behind them easily and shoot them all down with his pistol, splattering their blood and brains all over the ground.

"Nice job K-Slash!" Sweet yelled. (Worst gangsta name ever, I know!) The member saluted him and continued shooting.

.

.

One of the Families pulled out a 40 mm grenade launcher and shot one at a Ballas car that was driving around to get some kills. The grenade smashed through the windshield and the car exploded in a flash of fire. The explosion was so powerful that the Ballas inside were literally blown apart and limbs were shot out from the wreckage.

After a few more minutes into the shootout, more Ballas came flooding out of the houses and joined the fight.

"More Ballas!" Franklin yelled.

"Then up the heat N***a!" Lamar replied while blasting off rounds with an assault rifle.

Franklin quickly put away his SMG and pulled out his AK-47 and began letting loose, shooting down Ballas like fucking crazy.

"We need more fire power!" A Chamberlain Gangster member yelled.

"Gotcha N***a!" C.J replied as he took out his phone and pressed a couple buttons before putting it away.

Thirty seconds later, Franklin heard some rumbling coming from up Grove street. When he looked to see what it was, he saw a green car with a member sticking out the sunroof smash through a fence.

"This is the surprise I told you about homie!" C.J yelled.

The man coming up through the sunroof was holding a huge gatling gun and firing it off at the Ballas like one badass gangsta. As the car drove through the Grove, he continued to rattle off shots killing a dozen Ballas. All while doing this, the Family member yelled "GROVE STREET FAMILIES FOR LIFE MOTHAFUCKAS!"

After the member ran out of ammo, the car drove off while the rest of the Families continued the fight.

.

.

After a while, the shootout didn't seem to die down. The Ballas just kept coming and coming. They wouldn't stop.

By this time, Franklin and C.J were in cover behind a brick wall. Sweet and Lamar were on the other side of Grove with the Miniguns taking out the wooden fences so they could take out some hiding Ballas. Some other Families gangsters were chucking grenades at some garage doors to gain access to the houses.

All of a sudden, Franklin felt a blast of pain in his left arm. Blood sprayed everywhere and he grabbed the spot to stop the pain. He was hit. C.J quickly took out the Balla who shot Franklin by a headshot and tried to help Franklin.

"Why the hell are we doing this?! It's a fuckin deathwish! There are way too many Ballas! They control the hood!" Franklin yelled.

"Don't say that yet N***a! We haven't lost anyone yet! We can still do it!" C.J shouted back.

"Screw you N***a! I'm gonna die here because I was dumb enough to help you so I could impress you cause you're my fuckin idol! But why!? Why did you come to me?! Why did you want me to help you so bad!? Why me!?" Franklin repeated the question over and over.

C.J grabbed Franklin by his shoulders and yelled as loud as he could "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SON!"

 **PLOT TWIST! Anyway, join us next time for the epic conclusion to this series! If you want to show some of that support, Please Favorite, Follow and REVIEW! Catch you next time homies! One love!**


	3. Father and Son

**What's up homies? It's Bobafett177 and I'm back for the last chapter of Grove Street Families for Life! This has been a hell of a ride and an amazing test of my abilities and I hope you enjoyed this series. And if you did enjoy it, Please FAVORITE and REVIEW! This was really fun and I hope you guys loved it too. Thanks to any of you who left support on the series, I love you all and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

 _ **Previously on Grove Street Families For Life:**_

 _C.J grabbed Franklin by his shoulders and yelled as loud as he could "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SON!"_

Franklin just sat there and stared at C.J before speaking.

"Your son!?"

"Look, let's talk about this later! We have work to do! We gotta stay alive!" C.J said avoiding Franklin's eyes.

"No way N***a! What the fuck do you mean!?" Franklin asked while yelling.

C.J sighed and decided that if either of them were to die, Franklin should know the truth. He told Franklin the story.

.

.

While the shootout continued around them, C.J told him what happened.

"Many years ago, even before I left for Liberty City, I had a going away party with all of my family and homies! It was there that I had a one night stand with a woman named Denise Robinson! I didn't know this when I left, but she got pregnant and had a kid! Because she was a prostitute, so she decided that it would be for the best if she gave the baby to her sister for her to raise!"

Franklin kept listening. "When I got back five years later, I saved a woman named Denise from a burning building! I later dated her and found out it was the same woman I fucked before I left! That's when I found out that I had a son and that she gave him up!"

Franklin jumped it "But my moms wasn't named Denise, the only person in my family named Denise is my auntie!" Franklin thought for a second about what C.J said about giving her baby to her sister. "Wait! Are you saying my crazy-ass aunt is really my…."

C.J cut him off "Crazy-ass mom?! Yes!"

"But my aunt's last name is Clinton, not Robinson!" Franklin said questioning C.J.

"Denise's sister changed her name to keep you away from her. But after your real aunt died, you were sent to live with your mom. But she changed her last name as well in order to keep the illusion that you were her sisters kid!" C.J explained.

"But because I feared responsibility, I didn't come back to her to help raise you! I just stayed in my big house and lived the easy life!" C.J told him.

"So you just left my mom!? What the fuck N***a?!" Franklin yelled angrily.

"But recently, I've become overcome with guilt about it! So I recently got back together with Denise, she must've been really desperate for a man in her life to let me date her again!"

"That sounds like her…" Franklin said.

"It was after all those years that I finally knew when the right time was to see you was! She told me about how you were the one to stick up the U.D and where you lived now! So I decided that if I was gonna take back the Grove, I want to do it with my boy by my side!" C.J finished his story.

Franklin just sat there and tried to swallow all of this new info. C.J was his dad. He thought of a way this couldn't be true, but all the facts came back as legitimate and true.

"O.K you know now! Great family reunion! Now let's kill these Ballas!" C.J said trying to inspire him.

"Man fuck you!" Franklin yelled.

"Wha….." C.J began to speak before Franklin cut him off.

"You left my mom to have a kid she didn't want, came back to her just to leave her to raise me alone, and only came back when you realized I was successful?! That's bullshit N***a! I'm not helping you now! The next second I can, I'm leaving this hellhole!" Franklin screamed.

C.J just stood there looking heart broken. His only son now hated him. For a reason he couldn't blame him for.

"Man get the fuck out of here! Get out of my sight!" Franklin's words hit C.J worse than any bullets could. The man sighed and took his SMG and ran off to fight the Ballas without his only son.

.

.

After C.J stepped out of cover from behind the wall where him and Franklin were hiding, a Balla revealed himself for behind the other side of the wall and ambushed C.J with a switchblade knife. C.J was unprepared for this attack and was stabbed in the side of his stomach.

C.J dropped his weapon and fell to the ground, clutching his wound. He looked up and saw the Balla standing over him pointing a pistol at his head.

"Time to die mothafucka! But before I empty my clip in your ugly-ass face, tell me who you are!" The Balla yelled.

All of a sudden, blood and brain splashed out of the side of the Balla's skull and he fell to the floor dead. C.J looked up and saw Franklin holding a shotgun.

"That's my father!" Franklin yelled answering the dead man's question. Franklin walked over the dead purple gangster and held his hand down to help C.J up.

"What?! I thought you hated me!" C.J told Franklin.

"Nah homie! I was mad for a minute and I still kinda am, but I forgive you! I mean, I did the same thing you did a while ago and left my hood for a bigger house and a better lifestyle! So I'm not one to judge! But after moving, I realized that no matter how far I run, the hood won't change, my homies don't change and of course, my family doesn't change! You're still my dad, and I've needed one my whole life! I guess now is better than never!" Franklin told him while smiling.

C.J smiled as well and took Franklin's hand and got up. Franklin handed C.J an assault rifle and said "Let's get these fuckin Ballas out of your hood Daddy-O!"

.

.

Franklin and C.J ran out from behind the brick wall and ran back to their car and continued the fight.

"Where's the jerrycan!?" Franklin yelled.

"Backseat!" C.J replied.

Franklin grabbed the metal gas can from out of the backseat of the car and unscrewed the cap off. He then used all of his strength to throw it at one of the Ballas cars. It smashed onto the door of a parked purple car and the gas splashed onto the car and began spilling out all over the ground.

C.J used his gun to shoot the jerrycan and the fire began to spread. After about thirty seconds of the fire burning, the lowrider car exploded and the bits of flaming debris began raining down onto the Ballas, burning and killing some of them.

After another couple minutes of shooting, the Ballas were beginning to thin out. They were finally running out of members.

"They're dropping like flies!" Sweet yelled.

Knowing that they were beat, the Ballas began to pile into their cars to get out and let them have Grove street. "Make sure they can't escape! Take out their cars!" C.J yelled.

The Families began to take out and load their RPG's and fire them at the fleeing Ballas. Missiles began flying through the air and hitting every Balla car. Explosions lit up the Grove in flashes of fire and blood. Soon, not one Balla car remained.

.

.

After looking around for a minute and not seeing any more Ballas, the Families wondered if they killed them all.

But soon, the Green gang members saw one lone Balla run out from behind a tree and started to run up the street and out of the Grove. All of the Family members pointed their guns at him and prepared to fire. But before they could, C.J yelled "Hold your fire!" They Families obeyed.

C.J turned to Franklin, handed him his pistol and said "Finish him off son!"

Franklin took the gun from C.J and replied with "My pleasure Pops!"

Franklin lined up his shot and pulled the trigger. Down the street, the escaping Balla's head literally exploded in a splash of blood, brains and skull fragments before he fell to the ground dead.

The Ballas were defeated! They no longer controlled the Grove and their bodies littered the streets.

The Families began to cheer, applaud, hug, high five and fist pound each other in celebration and Chop began to bark and lick everyone. The hood was theirs and to make things better, they didn't lose one Family member in the fight.

Lamar and Sweet began hugging and talking "We did N***a! Those Ballas are out of here!" Sweet replied with "The Families are back at the top!"

Lamar let go of Sweet and walked over to Franklin who was high fiving some other members. He grabbed Franklin in a death hug, lifted him up into the air and said "Fuck yeah N***a! We took back the Grove!" Franklin simply rolled his eyes while held up in the air and replied with "Yeah. Love you too homie."

After Lamar put him down, Franklin walked up to C.J and began to talk to him while the Families surrounded them in and listened to the father and son talk.

"So what now dad?" Franklin asked his father.

C.J chuckled a bit and answered "Well, I gotta clean up this place. Get those disgusting Balla corpses out of here, fix this street to how it was before, get rid of the Balla tags, repair and move back into my mom's house and finally finish what I started. I'm gonna take out every single last Balla in Los Santos!"

"Will you need any help with that?" Franklin asked.

"You wanna help? So you'll stick around?"

"Hell yeah! I mean, this is my gang, these are my homies…" He said while pointing around at the Families. "...And I mean, it's always gonna be Families for life, and since you're my dad, that statement has never be more true."

Tears began to well up in C.J's eyes and he smiled before holding out his arms to hug his son. Franklin got closer and wrapped his arms around his dad. While in the embrace, the Families cheered and applauded.

"Families for life." C.J said while still hugging Franklin.

"Yeah Pops. Families for life." Franklin agreed still hugging his dad.

All of the Families around them held their guns into the air and all yelled in unison "FAMILIES FOR LIFE!"

 **Sweet ending! Anyway, if you guys enjoyed this series, please leave a Review and maybe check out some of my other stories. Thanks for being here with me and reading this story! Without you guys, I'd be lost. You homies are the best! I love each and every one of you! Thanks for being here! Bobafett177 out! One love!**


End file.
